Seidou Boys Prom Scenarios
by Erisyuka-chan
Summary: Prom Scenarios for our lovely boys from Seidou which I wrote for my Daiya no Ace Imagine Blog. (Kindly send me a private message or a review if you want to have a link of my imagine blog.)
1. Miyuki Kazuya

__**SEIDOU BOYS PROM SCENARIO**__

__**PROM SCENARIO #1: MIYUKI KAZUYA**__

Thirty minutes before the agreed time, Miyuki already showed up in front of his date's house wearing a schick looking back tuxedo, sharp-looking and well-fitted, accented by a cutesy red ribbon. He had his hair brushed up in a somewhat peculiar fashion but that didn't do much to lower his already over the top _"pretty boy"_ aura. He also had gone out of his way to wear contact lenses just for tonight, saying that wearing glasses would make him look a bit off with his getup. Standing sanguinely with his usual grin plastered on his slightly_ "foundationed"_ face, he pressed the doorbell button once and waited calmly. It was at this time that his date caught sight of him just as she was about to start putting her make up on. She shot up from her posh seat and panically but gently rubbed her eyes She couldn't believed what she saw. Very rarely does she see him wear clothes that doesn't suggest his love for baseball. It really was Miyuki Kazuya. She was sure of it. But at the same time, it felt like a totally different person. She didn't know that this side of Miyuki actually existed. Looking intently at her date, she felt her cheeks heat up and her heart race a bit faster. However, before she could even comprehend what she was feeling and start wondering why he was thiry minutes early, she heard both of her parents open the door and welcome Miyuki in. Left with no other choice, she proceeded to sit back down and continue her interrupted make up session.

Miyuki greeted his date's parents in gentlemanly way, quite determined to establish an impressive first impression on them so that they might be more than convinced that their daughter is in good hands. After saying a polite _"Hi!"_ and handing over a nice mini bouquet of fresh flowers to her mother, Miyuki turned to face her father. Exhaling deeply, he looked straight into his eyes and extended his arms for a handshake as he introduced himself in a well-modulated voice. Scrutinizing the teenage boy in front of him, the girl's father let out a soft grunt as he lead him to their sofa. Once seated, Miyuki went about explaining his plans to her parents, the taxi ride to and from the venue which he would be paying himself, the whole itinerary of the prom, as well as his plan of taking her back home afterwards. As he was speaking, the girl's father raised an eyebrow and after a moment or two, blurted out a question.

_"What time are you going to take my daughter home?"_ He asked in a booming voice.

_"The prom starts at 6 pm so I guess I should take her home by 11."_

_"Are you sure?"_ He eyed Miyuki sharply, but the prodigious catcher was nowhere near being flustered.

_"Yes, sir. It gives me about 5 hours but as much as I want to spend more time with your daughter, I wouldn't dare risk her safety by holding her out for too long."_

_"You're quite the smart guy, huh? Tell me what tricks are you hiding beneath your sleeves?"_

_"I can assure you that I'm not hiding anything sir. The boy you see here is the same boy that's going to take your daughter to the prom. In the flesh and blood. I'm not faking things here or anything."_

_"Stop it dear, you're scaring the boy."_ This time, it was the girl's mother who spoke. _"Winning our daughter's heart by trying to win us first, is that it Miyuki-kun?"_

_"No maam."_ Miyuki paused for about a second. _"Yes maam. But what I mean is that I want to assure the both of you that your daughter's safe with me. I won't let any harm come to her."_

_"Is that so…?"_ The girl's father replied sarcastically but before he could even continue, loud, heavy steps- presumably from the clacking of stiletto heels- were heard.

_"Stop it you two!"_ She yelled, cheeks puffed in anger which Miyuki found to be cute. _"Stop talking as if Miyuki-kun and I are getting married or something. He's just going to take me to the prom. It's no big deal!"_

_"…getting married?"_ At the mention of the word _"married"_, her father's eyes suddenly lit up as his expression suddenly stiffened a little, hands forming into fists.

Unaware of the older male's reaction, Miyuki let out a soft giggle and gently whispered, _"Well, aren't we?"_ which dealt the finishing blow.

However, before her father could even let out a barrage of parental protests, the girl suddenly grabbed Miyuki's hand and made a dash to the door at an unbelievable speed, seemingly oblivious to the fact that she is wearing 3 inch stilettos.

_"I'll be home by eleven! Don't worry."_ She looked back for one second and shouted.

_"Yes, darling. Have fun, alright?"_ Her mother answered as the poor woman was trying her hardest to contain her enraged husband

_"I will. Thanks mom!"_

_"No problem. Miyuki's a great guy."_ She said as she winked jokingly at her daughter.

_"See? Your mom likes me."_ Miyuki teasingly said as they settled themselves in the taxi.

_"Yeah, but my dad was on the verge on killing you earlier. What were you thinking anyway?"_

_"I was just joking, okay?"_

_"Whatever."_

The ride to the venue was a short one but after the slight commotion back at her house, it was enough to make Miyuki's date feel a little quesy. She pinched the bridge of her nose in an attempt to stave off a threatening migraine. Silently, she wished that she wouldn't have to go through anymore of this tonight and just enjoy herself. But just as destiny likes to play with people's lives, she never expected to be so wrong in her entire life. For the moment they entered the hall filled with shining, shimmering and blinding lights, she was met with a deluge of low whispers that were particularly targetted at her. Miyuki heard them too and tightened the wrap of his arms around her waist. Her face fell as she swallowed nervous gulps.

_"Are you okay?"_ Miyuki inquired.

_"I'm fine."_

_"No, you're not."_

_"Yes, I am."_ With a slighly forceful shove, she removed Miyuki's hold of her and pushed him away.

_"I'm just…"_

Dumbfounded, Miyuki stared at his date's downcast face for about a minute before coming up with a better plan.

_"You know what… come with me."_ Without warning, Miyuki took her hand and lead her to the the balcony in the extreme right of the hall. As they were walking, the eyes of almost everyone in the hall followed them but he did his best to shield her from those malevolent glares.

_"Where are you taking me? Isn't this spot supposed to be off-limits?"_

_"Well yeah. Off limits to everyone but me."_

_"Wha-?"_ But before she could voice out any more complaints, her eyes fell upon an intricately made glass table with fully furnished chairs on both sides. She tilted herself slightly to the left in an effort to comprehend what she was seeing.

_"What is this?"_

_"Well, as you can see. A romantic candle light dinner for two."_

_"Huh? Why?"_

_"No particular reason. Just that I'm not quite comfortable with the atmosphere back at the hall. Feels a little suffocating. We can have some privacy here. We can also dance here can't we?"_

_"But don't you want to see some of your teammates? Like you know? Have some fun with them or something?"_

_"Why would I? I mean, I didn't particularly attend the prom just so I can see them in suits."_ Miyuki laughed lightly.

_"But why?"_

_"Huh? Why what?"_

_"To think you'd go this far just for me… It's a little overhwhelming and unbelievable."_

_"How so?"_

_"You're the Miyuki Kazuya after all. Tell me how many girls have you took to dates like this?" _She eyed him suspiciously.

_"What are you talking about you silly girl?"_ He hit her head playfully. _"I only do troublesome things like this for the girls I like."_

_"Is that so?" _ She spoke in a somewhat disappointed tone.

_"Oh wait, make that **"girl"** not _"girls"_. Sorry, my bad. I mean I only do troublesome things like this for the **girl** I like."_

She elbowed him in the chest. "Shut up. You're really fond of making jokes aren't you?"

_"Yes, I am. I get that a lot. But…"_ Miyuki looked straight into her eyes. The kind of look that goes deep into her soul.

_"But?"_

**_"I am not joking right now."_**


	2. Kominato Ryousuke

__**SEIDOU BOYS PROM SCENARIO**__

__**PROM SCENARIO #2: KOMINATO RYOUSUKE**__

_"Will he like my dress? I hope he will. It took me about three hours just to pick this. And I also pulled an all-nighter just so I could learn to walk properly in these heels. This is a special night after all."_ Gently, she let out a giggle as she allowed her imagination to run wild inside her mind. She had waited for this opportunity for almost two years and it was finally happening. It wasn't as if she's ultimately expecting something from this though. She just wanted to spend even just a single night- tonight with Kominato Ryousuke before they graduate. A simple, straightforward wish and she was more than determined to make it memorable no matter what.

Kominato Ryousuke. Seidou's reliable second baseman, might not be the most handsome guy in the team but for her, he was synonymous to the word _"perfect"_. He might not possess the best personality compared to his younger brother, but for her, that's what made him more adorable. He may act a bit full of himself at times and unknowingly blurt out insults, thanks to his quite sharp tongue, but for her, that's what made him a good senpai. She knew everything there is to know about Kominato, and that's primarily the reason why she was able to love him unconditionally.

After about a minute or two of walking, the enormous Elizabethan-inspired building finally came into view. She marveled at its grandeur for a moment before whispering an evidently impressed _"Wow"_ under her breath. And this served as the coup de grâce. Somehow, seeing the building made her feel more romantic inside and it made her resolved to make the most out of tonight's event more relentless than ever.

Letting her eyes roam around her surroundings, she began searching for an all too familiar sight- the sight of a walking blur of pink, when suddenly she heard a voice from behind her.

_"What's a beautiful girl like you doing by yourself in here, huh? Did your date ditch you or something?"_

She turned around.

_"Oh. Good evening Isashiki-kun."_ She flashed him a smile.

_"Want to go inside or something?"_ The rowdy center fielder offered.

_"I'm actually looking for Kominato-kun"_

_"Is that so? Well, if you're looking for him then he's over there."_ He pointed towards a small crowd gathered under a colossal ornamental tree just outside the building.

_"Thanks."_

_"No prob. See you around alright?"_ Isashiki winked at her before he darted forward.

_"Alright."_

After waving him goodbye, she cleared her throat and exhaled deeply. This is it. She's finally going to meet face to face with the boy who had made her stay in Seidou extraordinary for the last three years. She can't help but ecstatically imagine what his reaction would be like the moment he laid his eyes on her. Taking a few steps forward, she scanned the area until something caught her sight and made a whirlwind of emotions inside her rage like a brewing storm.

Not far from her was Kominato Ryousuke. He was wearing a slick custom-tailored black suit accentuated with a smart-looking red tie. It was paired with an equally elegant black trousers and black shoes. Kominato's hair was pulled back in a stylish fashion and he was unusually wearing a light shade of red on his lips.

_"Goddamn, he's gorgeous!"_ She blurted out unconsciously which made everyone who heard her shake their heads and laugh. Unable to hide her embarrassment, she reflexively covered her mouth with one hand and continued walking

_"I'm such an idiot! How can I say something like that aloud? People will think I'm a freak."_ She mentally slapped herself for doing something so embarrassing. However, before she could even hate herself more for losing control, she stopped dead in her tracks. She clasp her chest and looked at the ground.

It was as if she was suffocating. She felt a lump gradually forming in her throat. It was as if the forces of gravity was repulsing her, like an extreme pressure was crushing her down to her soul. She didn't understand it. She felt sacred. It was as if her heart was going to explode from her chest any minute now.

The sensation felt so surreal. It felt so sforeign, like nothing she had felt before. She knew that the Kominato Ryousuke in front of her right now was more than enough to make her lose her mind. But she knew for sure that it wasn't the reason why she was feeling so pained. She looked at his direction again and that's when everything became clear.

For Kominato Ryousuke was being surrounded by a horde of girls. And not just surrounded. They were all laughing as if they were having so much fun. Her date was also obviously enjoying the attention he was given.

_"Calm down."_ She did a simple breathing exercise. _"He's just having some fun. No need to freak out. No need to be jealous. No need to ruin everything."_ Letting out one big sigh, she composed herself and proceeded to walk towards him.

_"Kominato-kun."_ She yelled a little too softly, afraid that her voice might break.

No response.

_"Ahem."_ She cleared her throat a bit louder than usual and looked at her date.

Still no response.

The lump in her throat which she managed to clear earlier was now slowly returning. Her hands wearily turning into fists.

_"Oh, Ryou-chan. Isn't that your date?"_ One of the girls suddenly exclaimed, pointlessly making her voice a bit cutesy and pointed at her.

Kominato's date bit her lip as she imagined a cross popping vein promptly forming on her head. Forget about making this night memorable already. She was on the verge of fuming with rage.

_"Geez. You're here already?"_ Kominato eyed her conspicuously from head to toe but said nothing else.

_"Geez. You're here already? What's that supposed to mean? Why does he sound so disappointed? And I did my best to look beautiful for him too. Is that what he says the moment he sees me? Talk about a major turn down."_ She thought to herself as she tried to even her breathing. Even she was surprised at the too abrupt change of pace. Just minutes ago, her mind was going crazy imaging romantic scenarios with her dear Kominato-kun but now, it's amazing how pissed she had become.

_"Why are you so flustered?"_ He leaned a little too close to her and touched her forehead. _"Are you sick or something?"_

_"I'm not sick. I'm fine thank you very much."_ She forcefully shove his hand aside.

_"Is that so? Then why don't we go inside now? You're here already so…"_ He turned back and looked at the girls he was talking to earlier. _"I guess see I'll see you girls around, huh? It's been great talking to all of you!"_ He waved at them and flashed his signature smile which did a good job of soliciting excited squeals from the girls.

_"Can I freaking kick him the balls? I mean, I can right?"_ His date silently whispered to herself as she felt her insides boiling. Forget about civility. This was the first time she had felt so annoyed. Quite coincidentally, it was also the first time she had seen Kominato like that. It's not like she hadn't seen him talk with other girls, and he's actually friendly so there's nothing really weird about that just that… Just that it felt like he was intentionally ignoring her a little. Okay, or maybe a lot.

She looked at him sharply but before she could even shower him with a barrage of protestations, he turned his back on her without warning and started walking away.

_"Why do I even like this guy in the first place?"_

_"Are you saying something?"_ Kominato turned back and looked at her with a somehow bored expression on his face.

_"Nothing."_ She replied, making her face look a bit vexed than usual to at least indicate what she was feeling.

_"Then let's go already. What are you dilly-dallying for? Tsk."_

Her jaw dropped. Her brows stiffened. Her hand clenched tightly.

_"Wait a second, did he just clicked his tongue?"_

She felt tears slowly welling up in her eyes. She gritted her teeth.

_"Are you coming or not?"_ Kominato asked her yet again, seemingly oblivious to what she was feeling.

Wasting no time, she felt her legs and hurriedly walked towards the hall instantaneously, without even bothering to look at Kominato. With downcast eyes and a heavy heart, she made her way to the nearest empty spot and settled herself. She fixed her gaze on her lap, not moving an inch even after noticing her date sat beside her.

Occasionally she would bit her lip, not minding her slowly fading lipstick and swallow long hard gulps. There was still about twenty minutes before the prom starts but the excitement she felt earlier turned to a major disappointment. Now, she wanted nothing more than to go home and cry.

Kominato on the other hand, smiled casually and focused his attention to the people around them. He would frequently make comments about the girls and their attire- specifically commenting how beautiful and sexy they all look, unmindful that it was doing nothing good but adding fuel to the already burning fire inside his date.

Finally, nearing her limit, she stood up. She ccouldn'ttake this anymore. If Kominato asked her to the prom just so he could tell her how beautiful the girls are around them, she would rather not attend at all and just stay cooped up in her room for god only knows how long.

Not even uttering a single word to her date, she walked towards the balcony to the right of the hall and without even a second thought, released all her pent up emotions through an interval of tears and sobs. No, she couldn't contain herself much longer.

This hurt more than she can ever imagine. She didn't care about her make-up messily mixing with her tears and sweat anymore. Oh, she didn't care about making herself look horrible anymore. All she wanted to do was to let all of her frustrations out. She opened her elegantly styled pearl-shaped sling bag and opened it. However, before she could even get her handkerchief, she felt an arm around her shoulder.

"_I guess I went too far, huh? I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to do this."_

Wiping the tears from eyes, Kominato looked at her apologizingly- a sincere expression drawn on his face.

Instinctively, she took a step backward and stared at him confusingly.

_"Huh? What? Why? How? I mean…?"_ She struggled to find her words.

_"You see…"_ He scratched the back of his head sheepishly and took a step towards her. He held her face with his hands and examined her it with interest. _"Your make-up artist must be a genius. To think that you still look so beautiful even after crying like that?"_

_"Wha-?"_ She strode away and held her face with both hands, a bit surprised that it was getting a bit hot.

_"Tell me, were you actually feeling jealous back there?"_ Kominato suddenly asked out of nowhere. Unexpectedly, he was avoiding eye contact as he said this.

_"Jealous? What are talking about?"_ She retorted back, also breaking eye contact. She could feel her cheeks getting redder and wished that it was already dark enough to hide her troubled appearance.

_"Well, you see. Someone told me that if a girl gets jealous, it's a sign of love. Like you know, if a girl gets jealous, it means that she likes the guy. Do you believe in that?"_

_"Huh? Wait, why are you asking me this? Why don't you ask your other girls?"_ She replied, determined not to be swayed otherwise.

_"…other girls huh? That kinda hurts you know."_ He eyed her dejectedly.

_"Don't look at me like that."_ She broke eye contact once again.

_"Look at me."_ Kominato approached her for the second time and grasped her shoulders tightly with both hands. _"Look at me."_ He looked straight at her with burning eyes and as much as she wanted to look away, she couldn't find the strength to do so. It was a piercing gaze she couldn't avoid.

_"Were you jealous earlier?"_ He asked her sternly.

_"…"_

_"Were you jealous?"_

_"I wasn't jealous."_

_"Are you sure?"_

_"I said I wasn't jealous. What's up with you?"_

_"You're lying."_

_"No, I'm not. I said I wasn't jealous."_

_"Yes, you were."_

_"No, I wasn't."_ She bit her lip harder, almost tearing up.

_"Then tell me, do you like me?"_

_"Huh?"_ Caught off-guard by the question, her face turned a bright red. Her eyes widened in surprise.

_"You like me, don't you?"_

_"I…"_ She looked down.

_"You like me."_ Kominato repeated playfully, removed his hold of her shoulders and turned his back on her. He pinched the bridge of his nose and let out an obviously satisfied laugh.

_"What's wrong with you?"_ She yelled a little loudly as she tried to hide her embarrassment.

_"Nothing."_ He flashed her a sincere warm smile.

_"Why don't you just go and play with your beautiful girls? Leave me alone already."_ She tried her best to sound angry but to no avail.

_"That won't do."_ In one swift motion, he grabbed her hand and kissed it, startling his date to no end. _"Those girls are beautiful, there's no doubt about it. However... they can't ever compare to the beauty of **the girl standing in front of me right now**."_


End file.
